lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Penelope Hume
Penelope Widmore, detta "Penny" o "Pen", è la figlia di Charles Widmore. In Live Together, Die Alone abbiamo scoperto che è stata innamorata di Desmond, ma il proprio padre non voleva che la relazione andasse avanti. Penelope ha messo una lettera d'amore nella copia di Desmond di Our Mutual Friend poco prima che lui fosse imprigionato, che non sarebbe stata ritrova fino Desmond e' precipitato nell'isola, dopo la morte di Inman. Desmond, quando si trovava in prigione, ha scritto molte lettere a Penelope. Tuttavia il padre di lei ha intercettato tutte le lettere di Desmond, in modo che lei non le ricevesse. Sia l'indirizzo di Desmond che quello di Penelope sono visibile, nonostante il nome della via non sia chiaro (Vedi l'immagine nell'articolo Desmond's letters). Dopo il rilascio di Desmond dalla prigione, lei lo ha intercettato poco prima che andasse a correre nello stadio. Lei gli ha chiesto perchè non gli avesse mai scritto quando si trovava in prigione, e se avesse avuto la possibilità di leggere Our Mutual Friend. Chiedendole come avesse fatto a trovare Desmond, lei risponde dicendo che con abbastanza soldi e determinazione, si puo' trovare chiunque. Desmond che aveva saputo dal padre di lei che aveva abbandonato ogni speranza e che si era fidanzata con un altro uomo, non riceve nessuna conferma o smentita allo stadio, solo che non e' stata ancora fissata una data per nozze. Più di tre anni dopo, dopo che la Discharge e la rilevazione di un'anomalia elettromagnetica dai due uomini che parlano portoghese nella Stazione di Ascolto, lei viene avvertita col telefono alle 3:05, la sua ora locale, che loro l'hanno trovato. Lei viene chiamata "Miss Widmore" e questo sembra indicare che non fosse sposata in quel momento. Nel suo comodino c'e' una copia di una foto di loro due simile a quella che ha Desmond. Trivia * Nell'Odissea di Omero, Penelope era la moglie fedele di Ulisse. Questa ha aspettato per vent'anno il suo ritorno mentre era disperso in mare, resistendo alle avanches di 108 pretendenti che volevano sposarla. Per questo motivo, e' spesso usata come simbolo di fedeltà matrimoniale. * Nella mitolgia Greca, Penelope e' la "tessitrice dei sogni" (una citazione al suo modo di tessere e scucire un tappeto per tenere lontani i pretendenti). Inoltre e' una ispiratrice di visione e una musa di espressione artistica. * Penelope Widmore, interpretata da Sonya Walger, non appare nella versione originale della photograph|foto di Desmond] come visto negli episodi 2 e 3 della seconda stagione. La donna che appare nella versione originale e' stata forse identificata da alcuni fans come Arlene Stewart, che ha tentato di adottare il figlio di Claire. * Il suo paese di origine in Inghilterra Knightsbridge, è il quartiere di Londra dal quale Lucy Heatherton proviene. Teorie * Penny potrebbe avere inserito un dispositivo localizzatore nella barca di Desmond e il segnale è stato bloccato dall'elettromagnete dell'isola. Quando Desmond ha girato la chiave di sicurezza, ha permesso al segnale di essere rintracciato dai due uomini nella Stazione di Ascolto. Gli uomini si sono probabilmente scordati il fatto che l'anomalia elettromagnetica avesse qualcosa a che fare con l'impovvisa apparizione del segnale del localizzatore. * Potrebbe essere connessa con Charlie in un ricordo futuro per via del collegamento con [Knightsbridge. * Lei sa che l'isola è un centro di ricerca della "DHARMA" e ha creato la stazione di controllo per trovarlo. Potrebbe sapere dell'incidente. ** Probabilmente padre di lei sapeva che Desmond <(or passively, did)> era finito sull'isola durante la regata intorno al mondo <(seeing as it was his race)>. Penelope ha portato in qualche modo suo babbo ad ammetterlo, ma non ad ottenere la sua esatta posizione. ** Lei ha inoltre qualche conoscenza dell'anomalia elettromagnerica, per questo ha messo su la Stazione di Ascolto per trovare Desmond. * Lei non si era mai fidanzata; ha solo finto di confermare la cosa quando ha realizzato che il padre non aveva buone intenzioni. **Quando Desmond le ha chiesto quando si fosse sposata, lei ha risposte che "Non abbiamo ancora fissato un data" implicando che lei era fidanzata o che almeno in un altra relazione. *** O stava mentendo. * Secondo le parole di Penelope nel ricordo di Desmond dove Jack arriva allo stadio "con abbastanza soldi e determinazione, si può trovare chiunque", ora sta cercando di rintracciare Desmond per amore, ma sembra un impresa difficile per via dell'isola e dell'elettromagnetismo. * Sembra che abbia assunto i due uomini assegnati alla Stazione di Ascolto per cercare il segnale elettromagnetico e/o Desmond. * Suo padre è coinvolto in qualche modo con la DHARMA initiative. * Lei potrebbe essere coinvolta nell'invio di un impiegato della Widmore (il vero Hanry Gale) nella spedizione con il pallone aereostatico verso l'isola alla ricerca di Desmond. * Gli era stato detto che Desmond era disperso in mare, ma ha rifiutato di credere che fosse un incidente e credeva che l'unica causa fosse un interferenza con i suo strumenti. Sapeva della Scarica da suo padre Charles Widmore e assumeva che questo lo avesse causato, in questo modo ha messo su la Stazione di Ascolto per identificare la sua posizione dopo che il padre ha rifiutato di rivelare dove si trovasse o forse non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. ** Probabilmente la barca di Desmond aveva un sistema GPS (in questo modo Widmore sarebbe stato in grado di rintracciare la barche e sapere chi fosse il vero vincitore della gara). Quando Desmond è andato vicino o si è schiantato sull'isola, il GPS ha smesso di trasmettere, e Widmore conosceva a grandi linee l'area dove si era interrotto. In qualche modo Penny l'ha scoperto e ha fatto qualche ricerca nell'area scoprendo le occasionali anomalie elettromagnetiche, quindi ha messo su la Stazione di Ascolto per localizzare il punto preciso nella speranza che l'avrebbe portata a Desmond. ("con abbastanza soldi e determinazione, si puo' trovare chiunque"). * Lei e' coinvolta con la DHARMA, questo spiega come sapesse dove trovare Dedsmond cercando le anomalie elettromagnetiche. * Lei poteva sapere che Desmond si trovava sull'isola per via della videocamere che ancora osservano Il Cigno. * She could know that Desmond is on the island due to the cameras still observing The Swan. Wherever the "Home" is that fake Henry Gale mentioned could be at the other end of the cable found by the losties, allowing the Others to still observe The Swan via the "DharmaTel" network from the Blast Door Map. If information regarding Desmond and his new role overseeing the electromagnetic research facility made it back to Widmore via his DHARMA connection, Penelope could have found out and started seeking Desmond by looking for any strong magnetic anomalies in the area where Desmond was lost at sea. * Potrebbe essere che Jae Lee è l'uomo che lei avrebbe dovuto sposare, e lui sarebbe stato innamorato e sposare una donna che aveva incontato ad Harvard. **Comunque, Jae ha detto che la donna che aveva incontrato ad Harvard era americana. * Jack conosceva Penelope. Jack l'ha riconosciuta quando ha visto la versione originale della foto di Dedmond. * Incontrera Micheal dopo la sua fuga dall'isola. ** Insieme cercheranno di salvare gli altri superstiti. * La regata di Widmore era un trucco. Charles Widmore sapeva che Desmond si sarebbe imbarcato nella gara per riavere Penny. Visto che Widmode è connesso con la DHARMA, ha fatto in modo che la rotta fosse vicino all'isola in modo che Desmond vi facesse naufragio, rendendo impossibile rivedere Penny. Galleria Image:Lost0223_pentime.png|Il comodino di Penelope al momento della chiamata dalla Stazione di Ascolto. Image:Lost0223_penclock.png|L'orologio di Penelope sul comodino quando riceve la chiamata dalla Stazione di Ascolto. La lancetta che punta alle 2 è color oro, non nera, quindi sono realmente le 3:05 (e non le 2:05 come qualcuno pensava). Image:Penelope's Letter.jpg|La lettera di Penelope a Desmond. Image:Auto-penelope2.jpg|Penelope a LA, prima di parlare con Desmond. Widmore, Penelope Widmore, Penelope